TO YOU
by arthur'sknight
Summary: slash Apollo/Percy to you that are the only one in the world, the only reason to go all the way to my every breath. when i look at you after a day full of words, witouth you tell me anything everthing becomes clear. SORRY, I HAD TO TRANSLATE THE ITALIAN SONG THAT ISPIRED ME IN ENGLISH
1. Chapter 1

**mmmmmmmhhh. this a Apollo x Percy i get ispired about when i listened to an italian song (A TE by Jovanotti) the title of the story is the title of the song. and i'm not sure how long this will be yet. this chapter looked longer when i worte it in italian... but obviusly in english... T^T**

Apollo sighed and looked the green eyed guy. _Why did you born a demigod, Perseus? Why are you making me suffer so much? If Poseidon would find it out, for me there would be troubles... but I can't stop to love you..._

He looked around, invisible to half-bloods of Camp Jupiter's eyes, and he approached Percy. Turned his back, the demigod was speaking with Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang. _Never separated from these two? Damn..._ Sweat trickled on his face and Apollo touched the guy's shoulder. "Percy...".

The son of Poseidon turned with eyes wide open in dread and Apollo frowned. "Don't worry. I'm Apollo"

"Percy? What's wrong? You suddenly turned..." Hazel grabbed his arm. _Don't touch him. He belongs to me._ Apollo gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. _She is only a mortal... she's not aware of what she does, for now... _He blinked a few times.

"Eh? Oh, nothing important... Go ahead... I must verify a thing in Neptune's temple" _Nothing important?_ A tear tricked down the face of Apollo. _I will make you change your mind, my love. _Percy approached the temple. His steps echoed in Apollo's mind like an earthquake, by going in time with the beating of his heart. Entered the building, Apollo became visible and hugged Percy.

"L-lord Apollo"

"Percy, how could you say I'm not important?" Apollo frowned and he lowered his mouth's corners. He bowed in front of the half-blood, knees down at the floor, and hugged his waist. "I felt so-"

"Wait... Don't... What does this mean?" Percy raised an eyebrow and e put his hand on his own shoulder.

"I love you" Apollo made a sad smile. He rubbed his head against Percy's stomach and the cloth of the tunic raised to show the tanned skin of the legs. Percy blushed "Lord-"

"For you, my love, it's only Apollo"

"I'm flattered to have caught your attention, but I am-"

"You can't be thinking about that daughter of Athena" Apollo sighed. "I'm better than her" _I can't be beat by that girl!_ He pulled Percy toward and the son of Poseidon felt into his arms. "Percy, light of my eyes..." Apollo caressed his face with the thumb, the fingers grazed Percy's skin, making him tremble. Apollo felt the impatience take over and his body lit up and shone like the sun. The warmth of his skin spread on Percy' s body and the demigod whined and closed his eyes. "Don't force me to take you by force".

Percy wide opened his eyes and the petrified gaze of the guy made Apollo feel bad. "M-my f-first time w-would be a rape?" Percy' s eyes became watery. _His first time... I was too hard with my little Percy..._

"Your first time, my little treasure? It would be terrible on my part. I want Love from you, not Hate. I don't want it to finish bad" _As usual.__ No, he's too precious._ "But please... Give me a chance. Only one, to make you fall in love with me. At the first thing I will do wrong, you will tell me... and I will give up".

Percy fixed his green eyes on Apollo and the light raided by the god gave them a gold reflection. The demigod heaved a sigh and nodded. "Only one... I'm not a toy" he pursed his lips and outdistanced his body from the god's. With narrowed eyes and a suspicious gaze, the demigod rose and straightened his tunic. With red cheeks, he turned back and left his father's temple.

_It didn't go bad as I thought._ Apollo rose and a weak smile contour his lips. _I won't fail._ He teleported himself on the Olympus and started to think how to conquer the sea-green eyed cherub.

**Liked it? Not? please, review! rewiews make my day! please *on knees***

**if you liked it, check my story about Hephaestus x Submissive!Ares. please, i love that story SO MUCH ^^ i'd love if someothers would like it too :P *give cookies***

**I don't know when i will upload the next chapter, real life is giving me problems and is giving problems too .-. i had to try 5 times to put this on it D:**

**anyway, this will be a bit fluffy but i rated it M 'cause there will be a bit of smutty U.u**

**and i will post other stories about Percy Jackson in these days. a Triton/Percy and a Kronos/Percy. i have an idea for anotehr Apollo/Percy, too ^^ to the guest Lucy: yes, i will going on with this ^^ i like this couple soooooo mcuh, too eheh perfect couple, not that percabeth >_> anyway, did u read the Iliad? If yes, you remember when Achilles has a war of words with Agamemnon and Athena come from Olympus on Hera's request to calm down the Hero? She is invisible for all but Achilles. He can see her and listen to her words ^^ i used the same trick with Apollo and Percy :P He**


	2. NOT A CHAPTER TO MY READERS

**mmmmmmmhhh. this a Apollo x Percy i get ispired about when i listened to an italian song (A TE by Jovanotti) the title of the story is the title of the song. and i'm not sure how long this will be yet. this chapter looked longer when i worte it in italian... but obviusly in english... T^T**

Apollo sighed and looked the green eyed guy. _Why did you born a demigod, Perseus? Why are you making me suffer so much? If Poseidon would find it out, for me there would be troubles... but I can't stop to love you..._

He looked around, invisible to half-bloods of Camp Jupiter's eyes, and he approached Percy. Turned his back, the demigod was speaking with Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang. _Never separated from these two? Damn..._ Sweat trickled on his face and Apollo touched the guy's shoulder. "Percy...".

The son of Poseidon turned with eyes wide open in dread and Apollo frowned. "Don't worry. I'm Apollo"

"Percy? What's wrong? You suddenly turned..." Hazel grabbed his arm. _Don't touch him. He belongs to me._ Apollo gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. _She is only a mortal... she's not aware of what she does, for now... _He blinked a few times.

"Eh? Oh, nothing important... Go ahead... I must verify a thing in Neptune's temple" _Nothing important?_ A tear tricked down the face of Apollo. _I will make you change your mind, my love. _Percy approached the temple. His steps echoed in Apollo's mind like an earthquake, by going in time with the beating of his heart. Entered the building, Apollo became visible and hugged Percy.

"L-lord Apollo"

"Percy, how could you say I'm not important?" Apollo frowned and he lowered his mouth's corners. He bowed in front of the half-blood, knees down at the floor, and hugged his waist. "I felt so-"

"Wait... Don't... What does this mean?" Percy raised an eyebrow and e put his hand on his own shoulder.

"I love you" Apollo made a sad smile. He rubbed his head against Percy's stomach and the cloth of the tunic raised to show the tanned skin of the legs. Percy blushed "Lord-"

"For you, my love, it's only Apollo"

"I'm flattered to have caught your attention, but I am-"

"You can't be thinking about that daughter of Athena" Apollo sighed. "I'm better than her" _I can't be beat by that girl!_ He pulled Percy toward and the son of Poseidon felt into his arms. "Percy, light of my eyes..." Apollo caressed his face with the thumb, the fingers grazed Percy's skin, making him tremble. Apollo felt the impatience take over and his body lit up and shone like the sun. The warmth of his skin spread on Percy' s body and the demigod whined and closed his eyes. "Don't force me to take you by force".

Percy wide opened his eyes and the petrified gaze of the guy made Apollo feel bad. "M-my f-first time w-would be a rape?" Percy' s eyes became watery. _His first time... I was too hard with my little Percy..._

"Your first time, my little treasure? It would be terrible on my part. I want Love from you, not Hate. I don't want it to finish bad" _As usual.__ No, he's too precious._ "But please... Give me a chance. Only one, to make you fall in love with me. At the first thing I will do wrong, you will tell me... and I will give up".

Percy fixed his green eyes on Apollo and the light raided by the god gave them a gold reflection. The demigod heaved a sigh and nodded. "Only one... I'm not a toy" he pursed his lips and outdistanced his body from the god's. With narrowed eyes and a suspicious gaze, the demigod rose and straightened his tunic. With red cheeks, he turned back and left his father's temple.

_It didn't go bad as I thought._ Apollo rose and a weak smile contour his lips. _I won't fail._ He teleported himself on the Olympus and started to think how to conquer the sea-green eyed cherub.

**Liked it? Not? please, review! rewiews make my day! please *on knees***

**if you liked it, check my story about Hephaestus x Submissive!Ares. please, i love that story SO MUCH ^^ i'd love if someothers would like it too :P *give cookies***

**I don't know when i will upload the next chapter, real life is giving me problems and is giving problems too .-. i had to try 5 times to put this on it D:**

**anyway, this will be a bit fluffy but i rated it M 'cause there will be a bit of smutty U.u**

**and i will post other stories about Percy Jackson in these days. a Triton/Percy and a Kronos/Percy. i have an idea for anotehr Apollo/Percy, too ^^ to the guest Lucy: yes, i will going on with this ^^ i like this couple soooooo mcuh, too eheh perfect couple, not that percabeth >_> anyway, did u read the Iliad? If yes, you remember when Achilles has a war of words with Agamemnon and Athena come from Olympus on Hera's request to calm down the Hero? She is invisible for all but Achilles. He can see her and listen to her words ^^ i used the same trick with Apollo and Percy :P He**


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 _

_author's note: ok, people. i'm back like a pain in the ass! the crisis didn't pass at all, but, whatever, i wanted to write this and i wrote this -.-'' i think i have to adjust some of the things still, but here is the chapter. i'm forcing myself to write it, but fu** off- it is good. . also, with all the thingsi do to take ispiration (listen to music, walk in the house, get up from the chair, go to look food in the cabinet but then look away 'casue im becoming fat and i cant eat everytime i freaking write yaoi or read about it, come back to the chair, curse Apollo for not giving me ispiration, get up from the chair to go take a bottle of water even if ten seconds before i did the same thing so i hate TWO bottles i dont need..) ... i think it came?!_

_i hope you like what i wrote... . btw the song is "A Te" by Jovanotti. it is in italian, but i'll put a * at the end with the translation of the parts of the song used :) because this is Apercy song. that's all. and even if in italian i have to converter the song in the masculine version 'cause Jovanotti wrote it thinking of a female, in english there isnt this problem so whatever XD_

_now that i finished it I changed msot of the things and such becasue i felt liek a piece was really missing D so I added it to get Apollo and Percy hugging in the night XD me evil is evil_

_WARNINGS: POSSIBLE BAD LANGUAGE, MALE X MALE, so get the hades out of this if you dont like_

Pov: Apollo

Apollo entered his castle on Olympus, sighed and closed his eyes. He opened them, looked out of a window and saw the moon rising in the sky. _Only one chance, my precious sea._ He went in his room and walked right to his wardrobe to take a pair of bluejeans. _Maybe he will likes me in modern clothes? … Hum... should I wear a sweatshirt? _He took a baby-blue sweatshirt, threw it on the bed and looked again in the closet. Apollo grabbed a few t-shirts and launch them on the bed with all the other clothes. He looked around in his room to get inspiration and laughed. _Gods, I look like a idiot! I have more than two-thousand years and feel like this is the first time I'm in love...or it's like that for real?_ He wide-opened his eyes and mouth, hit by the weight of that rhetorical question.

/flashback/

_Apollo watched the sea-green eyed boy while he was telling them to swear on the Styx. For what, he didn't know, but he swore. And then he surprised them all. _How can he dares so much?_ Apollo was thinking the same as the other gods. But other things kept coming in his mind. He found himself staring those eyes, no fear in them, and those thin lips. _So pink... _but the most important thing was that his heart was pumping faster than usual in his chest and his mind was like frozen. _I... I can't be angry at him... even if.. I mean... He has cheated us. But I can't... I'm not angry at him. How can this be even possible?!_ Aphrodite smiled at him like she knew something he didn't and he understood._ I have a crush for the sea prince?!_ His eyes widened and he shot his head. The last time he acted like this was long time ago, and he was truly in love. He observed the guy while he got out of the room and swallowed. His gaze felt on Poseidon's face, so happy for his son being there, and Apollo pursed his lips._

/end flashback/

_Why when I love someone there is always something that prevent me?_ Apollo sighed and looked back in his wardrobe. _Fuck off._ He kicked the piece of furniture, turned to his bed and took away his toga. Naked, he stared at the one length mirror next to the bed and rubbed his stomach._ I'm so fat._ He rolled his eyes._ I hope he won't notice..._ His eyes went to his face and he ran a hand through his hair._ I should comb them... Mhh.. Nah, my messy mop is part of my sex appeal..._

He ended wearing a pair of blue jeans, a blue t-shirt and a sea-green sweatshirt. _War is beginning, my little treasure._

He snapped his fingers and a pair of sunglasses appeared in his hand. He wore them and clutch his letra.

With a confident smile, he beamed himself on the beach.

He looked at the waves; they were of a light sea-green and looked gentle._ And ready to beat me up at every moment... _Apollo sighed and started to sing. It was a song in Italian, that language made him always remember of the old latin.

"A te che sei l'unico al mondo

l'unica ragione per arrivare fino in fondo

ad ogni mio respiro.

Dopo un giorno pieno di parole

senza che tu mi dica niente

tutto si fa chiaro..."*

He blessed the Italian singer with the inspiration for that song, long time ago. But he felt like that song was a premonition of how his story with Percy would have been.

Apollo shook his head and pouted. He leaned the letra on the stone wall and looked at the sea. _I don't get how I can make him trust me... I have only a chance. Gods damn it!_ _ Maybe..._ Apollo stood, looked at the sky and smiled. Pain hit him in the heart and he felt something was wrong with Percy._ No. It's not possible. He is alright. I have only to wait._

Pov: Percy

_The waves broke on the beach and the yell of the creatures of the sea invaded his ears. The seahorses moved in the water searching for a refuge and a wave covered them. The earth trembled under Percy 's feet, who fell flat and crawled on the sand. Something grabbed his ankles and tears spitted down his face. He looked at the sun._ Why doesn't he come and save me?_ Percy felt his heart ache and clasped his hands in prayer._

"_He won't help you, little one! He never really loved you, you were just an amusement to him, nothing more! And you'll be mine!" the laugh of the invisible enemy got in his ears like a thunder, making him wish his dead. _

"_He will! We are bounded by a connection you would never imagine..." _Or at least I hope...

Percy woke up and cried in the sheets_. _He looked out the window of his room and his eyes widened. _It's still night... And I feel like I haven't even slept..._ He sat on the bed and sighed. He couldn't stop to think about Apollo, and how he confessed to be in love with him. _ Gods are unfaithful. I have to remember it. But... _Percy felt his heart ache deep inside._ I can't say I don't love him! I do... _And also that weird dream was in his mind._ Was I calling for someone? Who? And... that voice... I know it..._ He shook his head and looked at the moon. _I should just go for a walk..._ He got out of Poseidon's cabin with only his undies, staring at the firmament and he smiled when he got to The Huntress' Constellation. He shook his head and walked to the seaside.

A figure was standing there, black against the blue of the water. He run next to it _A-Apollo? What?_ "Apollo... W-what are you doing here?"

The God turned to him with a surprised gaze and run a hand in his sand-blonde hair. "I was... waiting for you..." the god looked sheepish, a light red was on his cheeks and Percy smiled at that. _Maybe, after all... they can feel love for real..._

"So... What made you so sure that I would've come here?" Percy rose an eyebrow and smirked.

"The fact that you love the sea, my love"

Percy blushed, widened his eyes and looked at the sea. _Right..._ "Erhm... I..."

"Don't worry, Percy... I'm not here to waste my possibility... But to use it at my advantage" Apollo hugged him and put a hand in Percy's hair. The warmth of Apollo made Percy feel safe and sound "And what would you do?"

"I saw what you dreamed about, my dear... I swear it won't happen..."

"I..." Percy widened his eyes. "It looks like the possibility you wanted just arrived..." he lowered his gaze.

Apollo took his hand. "Tell me, my heart"

"My mother used to tell me... that if I had a nightmare and a person in precedence had told me she loved me... I should have slept with her... Only slept... And if the nightmare wouldn't show itself again while that person was holding me, then she would've been the right mate for me..." Percy looked in Apollo's eyes, which softened, and the God caressed his face.

"I'll be honored to try and protect you" Apollo kissed Percy's forehead and both of them looked at the sea. Percy felt a warmth in his heart._ I hope he's the right person, mom..._

_TRANSLATION_

_*To you that are the only one in the world_

_the only reason to go throught with _

_every of my breath. (? not sure if it is right ^^; )_

_After a day full of words_

_without you telling me anything_

_everything becomes clear..._

_i'm aware this story looks pretty stupid. But i like it too much. i managed to finish this chapter and i frigging promise i'll get another one done. it's jsut that i wrote many other fanfics in this time and most are not with Apollo, but with other gods . oh, well... it had to happen sooner or later... i'll try to upload those too_


End file.
